Trapped
by nise-anjel
Summary: Bailey did nothing. So how did she end up here at Camp Greenlake anyways? She has no idea. Except to tackle this place one day after another. Who knows it may be better then what she thinks. But for now she was trapped. Pairs? Read to find out.
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys! I starting writing this fic because.... Well because I kind of had an idea. May need some help later on. But that's if I continue. Tell me what you think about it and I may continue. Depends....  
  
Chapter 1- Caught and Sentenced  
  
Loud sirens screamed from the police cars as they raced down the city street.  
  
A teenage girl ran as fast as her feet could away from the cars. She ran into an alley but she was cornered. Ducking behind a garbage dumpster she tried to camouflage herself from the police.  
  
Her clothes stunk from blood. How it got there she didn't know. She curled up as small as possible. Unfortunately the police saw her.  
  
"C'mon lady, you can't run away from us anymore. You're trapped," the officer said pulling her up off the ground.  
  
The officers handcuffed her and threw her into the back of a police car. She sat silently while they drove to the station. When the car pulled up in front of the building they took her inside and led her to a windowless room. They locked the door and left.  
  
The girl looked around at her new surroundings. There wasn't much to see. The walls were an ugly cream color and there was an intercom too. That was about it.  
  
'How did I get her,' she thought. 'I didn't even do anything.  
  
She sighed and leaned against the cream colored wall. She sat there for who knows how long until finally a uniformed man came into the room.  
  
"I'm officer Mathews. Get up and follow me," he ordered.  
  
Quickly and silently she got up and followed the man. He led her to another room where he told her to fill out the some sheets.  
  
Most of her answers had nothing to do with what the question asked. Matthews looked at the sheet then back at her. He had a look of frustration and anger.  
  
"Looks like you're trying to make this difficult," he said in an angered tone.  
  
"But I didn't do anything!" the girl objected.  
  
"Quiet!" he barked. "You'll stay in that room for the rest of the night until your trial tomorrow. I'll bring your dinner to you soon."  
  
"Trial!" she repeated.  
  
Officer Matthews led her back to the windowless room. She ate her dinner quickly then lay down and tried to fall asleep. Just as her eyes started closing the intercom in the room crackled then recited a message.  
  
"You have two visitors. Please come down to the visiting room." The intercom crackled a bit more then went quiet.  
  
An officer unlocked the door and she raced to the visiting room.  
  
She looked down the aisles for a familiar face. Just when she was about to give up hope she recognized two young men.  
  
"Bailey!" the boys cried.  
  
"Jake! Ray! Omigosh! You don't know how bad it is in here! You have to get me out!" she yelled not giving them a chance to answer.  
  
"Wo! Slow down Lily. Don't forget to breathe," the boy named Ray warned her.  
  
The teen smiled at her friends. Bailey Heslin was 16 years old and had blonde hair just past her shoulders. An unusual thing about her was she had blood red eyes. But that didn't bother Jake and Ray.  
  
Ray had short black hair and black eyes. Jake had messy blonde hair and blue eyes. Ray was the same age as Bailey. Jake was 17. Bailey, Jake and Ray had known each other since they were toddlers. They did pretty much everything together.  
  
"Sorry. It's just I'm so nervous. I didn't even do anything and I have to go to a trial." Bailey frowned.  
  
"Trial," they repeated.  
  
"So, it's true then. They said you had been taken to jail but we didn't think it was true," Ray said with a frown.  
  
"You have to get me out!" she pleaded.  
  
A police guard was coming towards them so they realized they had to finish their conversation quickly.  
  
"We'll find a way to get you out!" Jake yelled as the officer took her away. "Everything's going to be alright! We promise!"  
  
That was the last thing she heard from them. That was most reassuring thing anyone had said to her in a long time. She wanted so much to just stay and be with them. Jake and Ray were like family, like brothers to her.  
  
The police man led her back to her room.  
  
"We'll wake you up at 7:00 am," he barked. "Your trial will be at 12:00 sharp."  
  
"Why do I have to wake up at 7 if the trial is at 12?" Bailey asked confused.  
  
"Because you have paperwork to fill out. A lot of paperwork." He left the room after giving her instructions.  
  
Bailey lay down on the hard floor and tried to find a comfortable position. The truth was there was no comfortable position. Eventually she fell asleep on the hard surface.  
  
---------------------  
  
Bailey awoke with aches in her neck and back. The hard uncomfortable floor made sleeping a lot difficult.  
  
Officer Matthews came in. Seeing that she was awake, he reminded her that her trial was at 12.  
  
She didn't need reminding for during the night all she could think was the trial. One question that went throughout her mind all the time was what did she do to get here?  
  
Flashback  
  
She remembered waking up in a pool of blood. Her clothes were drenched in it, she a knife in her hand. How she got it she didn't know. She heard voices. She had walked into the living room. There was police there.  
  
"Missy you're going to have to come with us," the policeman spoke in an icy voice.  
  
"But...but I didn't d... do anything," she protested.  
  
The policeman continued to walk closer to her. Without thinking she slid under the policeman's legs and ran out of the house. She caught a glimpse of paramedics lifting two stretchers into an ambulance. Ignoring the scene she kept running.  
  
A while later she got caught. Another question popped up into her mind. Who were the people on the stretchers? All these questions she would ask the police. But they would probably think she knew the answers because they assumed she did it.  
  
At 12 o'clock Officer Matthews led her to the court room.  
  
"All arise," the deputy called.  
  
There were very little people in the court room. Bailey looked around at the people. She didn't recognize anyone but there was a lady who she thought she'd seen before.  
  
Everyone stood for a moment while they waited for the judge. The judge arrived shortly. She walked up to the podium (A/N: don't know what it's called exactly), her long black robes brushing against the wooden floor.  
  
"You may all be seated," she said sitting down herself. Her name card on her podium said Judge Walker.  
  
"We are all gathered here today to discuss the case of Bailey Theresa Heslin," Judge Walker stated slowly and clearly.  
  
Bailey rolled her eyes. 'Gosh, she talking like someone died and we're at a funeral.'  
  
"It says here you killed Sarah Linda Heslin and James Taylor Helsin, with a butcher knife," the judge read from the papers in her folder.  
  
"Sarah... James... Wait a minute...Those are my parents!" Bailey started breathing harder, looking for some way this could be a mistake.  
  
"So... you know them... do you?" The judge raised an eyebrow.  
  
"They're my mum and dad. But there must be some mistake. I would never kill them," she stuttered.  
  
"I object." A woman near the middle of the room stood up. Bailey recognized it as the lady she had seen before. She studied her closer.  
  
"Hey! You're my mom's boss!" she shouted.  
  
-Bailey's POV-  
  
"Indeed, I am," the lady said. "I'm Ms. Patricia Paterson."  
  
"Would are you doing here?" I snapped.  
  
She had always hated my mom. And when it came time for the annual picnic at her work, our whole family came. Imagine how happy she was. Guess what later I just happened to spill punch on her "beautiful" fur coat. In my words it was a rat's nest. It was an accident, accident over my dead body. From then on she despised my entire family.  
  
"I," she squawked, "am here to go against you."  
  
My mouth dropped. I knew she didn't like me, but I didn't think she hated me THAT much.  
  
At that moment I felt so much hatred inside me. My face started heating up and I felt the urge to just walk over to her and strangle her.  
  
-End of POV-  
  
The trial went on for another two hours. Whenever Bailey tried to explain her story, Ms. Paterson would cut her off and make a mean comment.  
  
Ms. Paterson's idea was to get Bailey caught with no answers as many times as possible.  
  
'That punk will be out of here and in jail soon enough,' Ms. Paterson thought instead of listening to Bailey's blabbing.  
  
After a number of fights between Bailey, Ms. Paterson and herself, the judge had come with an answer.  
  
Judge Walker slammed her mallet down a couple of times before the room went silent.  
  
"Our trial is now coming to an end. Miss. Heslin there is currently a spot at Camp Greenlake. It's either that or jail," she informed Bailey.  
  
"What!" Bailey shouted, "A camp? That's it? I thought when people did something they actually get punished."  
  
"Oh trust me, it's much more then just a camp," she chuckled.  
  
"Well anyways I'll take the camp," she decided. "By the way how long do I stay?"  
  
Judge Walker slammed her mallet down. "Bailey Heslin is sentenced to 18 months at Camp Greenlake."  
  
I know it's kind of short but I may have a new chapter soon. That is if anyone reviews. Soooo... review! Review! Review!  
  
nise-anjel :D 


	2. Welcome to Camp Greenlake

Hey guys! Back with the second chapter. Decided to continue cause I got reviews. So yeah! Ahahaha. Here it is.... :D  
  
Chapter 2- Welcome to Camp Greenlake  
  
-Bailey's POV-  
  
Two days. That's all they gave me until I leave for Camp Greenlake. They had let me go but I was to stay a certain length away from the house. Thank gosh Millie's is close enough to the house.  
  
Bethel walked up to me and asked, "What can I get for you Lily?"  
  
Lily was my nickname everyone gave me.  
  
"I'll take the usual, thanks," I replied.  
  
Bethel and her husband Richard owned and work here. I asked them if I could stay her until I leave for Camp Greenlake. The house was covered in security rope and investigation crews were always there. No one was allowed near the house except for authority. It sucks, can't go near my own house.  
  
Bethel came back a few minutes later with a large plate stacked with pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast and strawberries and whip cream. I always had that when I came here in the morning.  
  
Taking off her apron, Bethel sat down on the other side of the booth and looked at me.  
  
"Now tell me sweetheart how you got into this mess?" she asked with concerned eyes.  
  
I launched into the story about how I ran from the police, wound up at the police station, was sent to court and got sent to Camp Greenlake.  
  
"And... and they said I killed my parents!" I burst out.  
  
"That can't be true! They were good to you! They loved you and you loved them! There must be a mistake!" Bethel shouted.  
  
Several people turned their attention to us for a few moments then turned back to what they were doing.  
  
"It's all that Ms. Paterson's fault! I probably could've convinced them but nooo! She had to come and ruin my plan!" I said.  
  
"Well you can stay here as long as you want. You leave tomorrow right?" asked Bethel.  
  
"Yep, wish they could've given me longer. Need to get over the shock. Still can't believe they're dead... Wonder who really killed them and set me up," I answered.  
  
After the conversation with Bethel, I left the café and headed for the mall. Since I couldn't go into my house I was going to go and buy them. Bethel gave me enough money to buy what I needed.  
  
First I went to some close stores and bought a few tops and pants. Then I went to the drugstore for toothbrush, toothpaste, and those kinds of items.  
  
I had finished around noon and something struck me. I still had to tell Jake and Ray!  
  
Dropping my bags off at Millie's, I raced to Jake's house. Jake was on the couch watching TV.  
  
-End of POV-  
  
"Bailey! Hey! I was wondering when you were coming around!" Jake greeted her. "Wait a minute while I call Ray, that way you can tell both of us at the same time."  
  
Shortly after the call Ray ran through the door and hugged Bailey. The trio went walked up to Jake's room to hear the current news.  
  
"Start and the beginning and don't leave out any detail," Ray demanded.  
  
For what seemed like the hundredth time, Bailey recalled her night at the police station and court.  
  
-Jake's POV-  
  
"So.... How long do you have to stay at that camp?" I asked. This was getting way to weird.  
  
Why would they send some one who "killed" their parents to a camp? And why does she have to go? She didn't do anything.  
  
Bailey sighed. "18 months, 18 long friggen months."  
  
"That sucks. That means its going through the summer. You can't go to the store with us, or anywhere," Ray said, disappointment running through his sentence.  
  
I asked, "Did you tell them that you didn't do anything?"  
  
"Well I kind of have to have proof," she pointed out.  
  
Ray turned on the TV and flicked through the channels. He suddenly stopped on one of the news channels.  
  
"What the hell...."  
  
"Recently a young teenaged girl has killed her parents," a news reporter read from the papers scattered across her desk. "The house has been searched. The girl was found lying in blood on her bed, a butcher's knife clenched in her hand. It had been found out that the blood was indeed her parents..."  
  
-End of POV-  
  
On and on the report reported about the story. Bailey had finally had enough of it. She grabbed the remote from Ray's hand and switched off the TV. She then threw it at the TV leaving a mark.  
  
"Fuck you!" Bailey screamed, "Fuck the reporters! Fuck this stupid case! Fuck the people that killed my parents! Fuck everything!!!"  
  
She fell down to her knees, sobbing like mad. Jake sat down beside her and embraced her in his arms. She curled up in his arms and cried on his shoulder. Ray rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
After a reassuring talk, Bailey announced that she had to head back to the café. She got up and walked over to the door. She reached for the doorknob. She stopped and turned back to them.  
  
"Thank you guys so much for all your support," she said gratefully.  
  
"No problem," Jake said with a wave of his hand. "It's what we're here for." Bailey flashed them a thankful smile before leaving.  
  
# # # #  
  
-Bailey's POV-  
  
I walked home silently, my hands in my pockets. This whole time I was thinking about that Camp Greenlake. What was so bad about it that they could send criminals there? Oh well... guess I'll find out tomorrow.  
  
I had reached the café. I looked over my shoulder and took a look at my familiar surroundings. This was probably the last time, in a long time, she would she this sight.  
  
-End of POV-  
  
# # # #  
  
Four hours. It had been four hours and counting. Bailey was riding on the bus to Camp Greenlake. The bus was one of the yellow school buses. Most of the yellow had been plastered with mud and dirt. The bus had probably made lots of trips to the camp.  
  
A guard was sitting in on of the front seats, holding a shotgun in his hand. He stared ahead out of the front window.  
  
"Umm... hello? Excuse me!" Bailey shouted at the guard. "Yo! Guard guy! When do we get to the camp?!"  
  
"Shut up!" the guard grunted in reply.  
  
"Well excuse me," Bailey muttered under her breath.  
  
The bus reached the camp within a few hours. A man about medium height with a cowboy hat on his head was standing outside the bus. The guard stood up and exited the bus. Bailey grabbed her bag and followed.  
  
The man with the hat told her to follow him.  
  
While they were walking the man introduced himself. "I am Mr. Sir."  
  
Bailey slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh.  
  
"You think my name is funny do you? Well let's hear what yours is." He looked at her waiting.  
  
"Bailey," she said shortly.  
  
"Well Bailey, I am going to be stuck with you for the next 18 months so you better get used to me," he said leading her to a small building. "Because neither of us are leaving anytime soon."  
  
Inside the building another man was reading a newspaper. He looked up from his paper and saw them coming. He put the paper down stood up.  
  
Mr. Sir walked in and immediately began to give orders to the other man.  
  
"You will dig a hole everyday including weekends. Your shovel will be your measuring stick. They're stored over there in that building." Mr. Sir pointed to a shed.  
  
"A hole! Everyday!" Bailey said astonished.  
  
"Yes. You have to outfits. They are exactly the same. You will were one for digging and one for after your done. Now what is your shoe size?" he asked looking at her feet.  
  
"About a 7 ½ to an 8," she answered.  
  
"I thought so," he answered. "Dan get a 7 ½ and an 8 out for her to try on." He grabbed the boots from Dan and threw them at Bailey.  
  
Bailey put them on. The 8 was way too big so she stuck with the 7 ½.  
  
Next Mr. Sir threw two orange suits at Bailey. "This is what we have to wear! It's so ugly!"  
  
"Tough. It's all you got," he said  
  
"Well actually I brought some other clothes with me," Bailey responded quietly.  
  
He turned around and looked at her. "Well then you can wear that too. Just wear the orange suit for digging. Now change."  
  
"What?! Here?! You must be kidding!" Bailey shouted hugging the clothes tighter.  
  
"Yea... I guess you better change in the tent." He walked out of the tent. Bailey once again followed, stuffing everything into her bag.  
  
While they were walking a small man ran up to them. "I think I can take over from here Mr. Sir, if you don't mind," he said adding the part at the end quickly.  
  
"Go ahead then," Mr. Sir said rubbing his forehead. He slowly walked away to a cabin.  
  
"I am Mr. Pendanski," he said in a cheerful tone. "I'm the counselor for D- tent. D is for discipline. The point of digging holes everyday is to discipline you. You make a bad kid dig a hole everyday in the hot sun, he will become a good kid."  
  
Bailey walked along side Mr. Pendanski trying to catch every word he was saying, although it was kind of hard because he was talking so fast.  
  
"Umm... Mr. Pendanski where are all of the other kids?" Bailey looked around her. Surrounding the tents and cabins were tons and tons of holes. They could go farther then she could see. "There all inside their tents. They have finished their digging for today," said Mr. Pendanski. "If you need anything the other kids should help. I'll see you later."  
  
Bailey waved to him before he left. "Thanks for all the help."  
  
She walked over to D-tent. She opened up one of the flaps to the tent.  
  
"Uh... hello?" Bailey walked inside. When she looked around she let out a scream.  
  
# # # #  
  
Yea! Another chapter done by yours truly! Ahaha! Well I'll try to update as soon as possible. Just keep sending those reviews! Now go ahead and press the pretty purple button! nise-anjel :D 


End file.
